Maboroshi no Kokoro: Illusion of the Heart
by katen1993
Summary: *I suck at writing summaries, ya know* Two lone hearts that had been destined for one another had finally found each other. But what if fate decided to play a cruel game and someone intervened? Will they be together once again? Rido X OC
1. Prologue: Sweet Dreams

**Author's rambling area: Wee! New fanfic! And it's Rido centric. :D**

**I've decided to take a short humor break and make a serious one. But I don't think I will be able to pull the serious-on-this-fic aura. I cannot resist the urge to put humor in everything. So this might have a slightly humorous theme but majority will be mainly Romance/Drama. A lil bit of Angst too.**

**Anyway, why am I still rambling here? Please do read this fan fic and review!**

**~ I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**~ The greatest of thanks to Mitsuki-chi (xXmoonlightangelXx) for she was the one who formulated 99% of the prologue. 1% only belongs to me.**

**~ Also, thanks to xXbLuE_kIttYXx for making the summary and for being my idea/summary/vending machine. *To said person, I bet you're grinning upon reading this part.*  
**

**

* * *

****Prologue - Sweet Dreams  
**

Tonight, I rushed in to my bed with hopes to have a sweet dream.  
When I close my eyes, slowly my mind fades away and takes me to a place...

I see a wide green field and a strong yet gentle wind that blows my hair.  
I can't help but smile every time I see this amazing view.  
But somehow I feel something inside me that I can't explain.

Why does it feel like being in a place as beautiful as this sorrowful?  
It's as if there's something missing. Something important yet I can't place my finger on it.

Then I looked everywhere and saw a single tree in the middle of the forsaken field.  
I felt my heart race as I started running towards it.  
And when I reached the top of the hill where the tree lies, I saw a man's back facing me.  
Somehow, I think I know him... My memories treasure him just as my heart longs for him.

He notices me and turns around.  
He looks at me with a loving gaze. I reach out my hand to touch his face.  
He smiles a warm smile and reaches out his hand.  
Lost in fairytale, without hesitation, I took his hand.

Gradually, night came and the stars decorated the night sky.  
We sat side by side. His arm wrapped on my shoulder makes everything feels right.  
Even when rain falls down on us, he's the perfect lullaby.  
What kind of dream is this... A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare? An unknown reality or just an illusion of the heart?

Whatever this is, I never want to wake up.  
Somebody pinch me because these are all too good to be true.  
I wish when I wake up, this sweet dream won't end.

Then the clouds turned gray. The rain poured hard and washed my sweet dreams away.  
I reached out to him and hope he won't let go.  
And yet, the strong wind blows and carries each fragment.  
All was dark until a light was turned on.

I saw the blinding light and cover my eyes.

I opened my eyes and sighed to see the morning.  
I cover my eyes with a pillow, hoping to be where I was before.  
The sweet dream has ended. My heart aches and my mind goes blank.

I wonder if I can dream of him again tonight?  
I wonder if I will be able to have that sweet dream the moment I close my eyes?

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Uhm... What do you guys think? Again, Mitsuki-chi was the one who formulated this prologue. So, the greatest of thanks to you, Mitsuki-chi. ^_^**

**Anyway, uhm... Please review! ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Nos échapper

**Author's rambling area: Wee! New chapter! Hooray! Thank you so much for your reviews for the prologue. And thanks for adding this story in your alert's list. I hope you guys would continue to review this story and my other fan fics.**

**Credits goes to xXbLuE_kIttYXx for the idea. Go you. And stop grinning. (I don't have marbles.... Could you bring some for the fun day? And I'll try to make that frucking Grahamm cake. Gosh. I need money!! I need FUNDS!!! Donate so I could make! Wooh... And it would be shared with every body. Yay for sweets!) **

**If you're wondering what's up with the statement in the (..), that's because we're both on the same theater group and we will be having our team building Saturday next next week. **

**Anways, this is being boring so why not read the actual chapter? Reviews and criticism are greatly accepted.**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight much to my dismay.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Nos échapper **

"Hurry, Rei!" I whispered. You are all probably wondering what we are doing. Don't worry. I can assure you, we are not robbers. And we are not up to something bad... If you're not considering escaping as something bad.

"All set." Rei said, hoisting the bag in his shoulders.

"Good. Let's go before he wakes up." I said and jumped from the window. Rei followed shortly after I have jumped.

"You should have let me go first so that I would have caught you." Rei said, straightening up.

"It doesn't matter. Now let's go before he realizes that we're gone." I said. And with that, we quickly dissolved in the shadows of the night.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"I... I think we're... we're away from... From home now..." I said in between breaths. I glanced up at Rei's panting figure beside me. After a few deep breaths, my breathing finally became normal.

"Where do you suppose we stay?" I asked, straightening up from my previously hunched position.

"There's an inn nearby." Rei said.

"Really?" I asked wide-eyed. "How near?"

"20 houses and an alley away." He said.

"Did you made a research?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice. How can you not be surprised if you ran to a random direction and know that there is a nearby inn?

"No. But there is a sign over there." He said and pointed somewhere. Instantly, my eyes followed the direction he was pointing at. _Emerald Inn just 20 houses and an alley away._

"Oh." I said. And without another word, we began to walk to the direction of the inn. 19 more houses... 18... 17... 16... 15... 14...

"What is up with the counting inside your head?" Rei said, breaking the silence between the two of us.

"It's quiet and I'm bored so I decided to keep count of the houses left for us to reach the inn." I said.

"Yeah? Well, how many houses have we already passed by?" Rei said, smirk evident on his lips. Oh crap. He got me.

"Ugh... I hate you for distracting me." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"You're welcome." He said as he pushing open the door to the inn.

"Why are you pushing a door that says pull?" I said, entering the inn.

"It clearly says 'Pull if you're too stupid. Push if you know how to read'." He said as he closed the door. For double checking, I went back outside to read the sign. _Pull if you're too stupid. Push if you know how to read. _

"Ugh. This is the second time tonight." I grunted as I faced a now smirking Rei at the lobby. "Let's just get a room and rest, okay? Let's just forget this ever happened."

"I've already got us a room." Rei said as he held up a key. Smart ass... I hate you right now.

"Sjnfdoahfsasdafdsfjh." I grunted incoherently as I took my bag from him and marched up the stairs. I kept a straight path then turned right. Now what room was it...?

...

Oh crap... I'm going to a room and I don't even know which one is it. Not far behind me, I heard a chuckle escape from a pair of lips. I hate you right now you stupid smart ass... I really really hate you right now... This is the third time tonight.

"Looking for a room?" Rei said as he put the key on the key hole and turned it. He pushed open the door as I went 5 rooms back. For an inn, this is a pretty big one.

"Bed! Finally..." I said as I jumped at one of the room's beds.

"How far do we have to go before we reach the place?" I asked as I turned to face Rei.

"About 1500 miles more." He said as he placed the bags on the floor.

"Crap." I grunted. Silence.

"Do you think it's a good idea to run away?" I asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"I don't know. You asked for this and now, you've got it." Rei said, lying down on the other bed.

"Do you think he'll find out that we've ran away?" I asked, also looking at the ceiling.

"Of course he would find out. That's why, we have to get away from here as soon as possible." He said, glancing sideways to look at me.

"Can we stay here for 2 days before we resume?"

"I don't think so." He said.

"Why?"

"Because sooner or later, he would figure out we are staying here and would not hesitate to send an entire army to go after us." He said. Damn him for always being right.

"Ugh..." I said and rolled over to the other side. "I hate you for being right."

"I know. I hate you too..." He said then he chuckled.

"But you don't hate me for dragging you out here with me right?" I asked, turning over to look at his side.

"Do I have a choice?" He said, also turning to face me.

"Yes." I said. We were quiet for a whole minute.

"Too bad because I've chosen to be dragged here with you." He said, chuckling.

"I pity you for having to look after me." I said.

"I don't mind. After all, I am obliged to-"

"Stop that. No one is obliging you to look after me. All of us have our free wills." I said, my voice a little bit louder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." I said. "Let's just go to sleep so we can continue tomorrow."

"Okay." He said. "Good night."

"Good night." And with that said, I started to drift off to sleep.

...

...

...

*SFX: water dripping*

...

...

...

What is this?

...

...

...

*SFX: rain pouring hard from the outside*

...

_Is it really okay?_

_..._

_I'm sorry for causing you trouble._

_..._

_Would you like me to leave?_

_..._

_I'm sorry for making you take care of me._

_..._

_Just tell me if I'm being too much of a burden for you so I could leave._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*SFX: rain pouring harder outside*_

_..._

_..._

_Please stop it. It's not good for you._

_..._

_..._

_Please don't be stubborn._

_..._

_Of course I'm concerned. I'm your friend._

_..._

_That was before._

_..._

_I don't hate you. I just said that on impulse. I don't really mean it._

_..._

_Would you like to be my friend?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*SFX: rain pouring more harder from the outside.*_

_..._

_I don't think a male best friend is allowed to do this to his female best friend._

_..._

_But you are an exemption._

_..._

_I want to be here with you forever. Can we do that?_

_..._

_..._

_I love you too... Don't leave me.  
_

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Yay! I've made it! Hooray! Anyway, most of the chapter are pure randomness, for I am a very random being. But I do hope you guys liked it. Please oh please review, for reviews make me jumpy. Yay! ^_^**

**I don't really have much to say other than please do review! :D**

**VOCAB: No, nos - Our ; Echapper - escape  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Nos Exécuter

**Author's rambling area: I've finally decided to get my lazy fingers to type the update. Yay! And I'm so glad that people like this fic and added this to their story alert's list. I love you all for your support. :D**

**And now, I'm going to answer all your questions through here because it will take me lots of time to PM you all.**

**.miyuri-xandx-yuzuki. - You will find out who are they running from on later chapters. I hope you'll stick to this to find out. :D And the answers to Yu's question will probably answered in this chapter. If not, then the next. Or the next. Or if I won't tell it directly, I will give hints. :D**

**athanasiamikee - The rain scene is her dream. I'm sorry for not making it clearer. Damn me for forgetting the important details. X_X**

**Anyway, I really do hope that you guys will continue to read, review and support this fic. It really makes me happy.**

**Now, on with the chapter! **

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight...**

**~ And I made a mistake with the previous one. Nos, notre - Our ; Echapper - Escape. Damn me for forgetting things. Anyway, yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Nos Exécuter **

Nos, notre - Our; Exécuter- Run

_Drop... Drop... Drop... Droppp... Dropppp... Dropppp... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mhmm... I don't want to wake up..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Please just let me sleep..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I don't want to wake up yet..._

"Riki......" _No... I don't want to..._

"Rii-chan~!" _Annoying..._

"Hisakata Riki, wake up this instant!_"_

"Dammit!" This is why I hate mornings... My dreams are always put on a stop when I'm on the good part. Grr...

"I'm sorry. You just won't wake up that's why-"

"You have to pull my blankets from me and let me fall off the bed." I finished for him. Am I not allowed to sleep?

"Exactly." Rei said. This man is clearly a sadist... Since there will be no use for me to go back to sleep, I decided to just get up and get on with the day's activities. With this man around, there is no way that I'll be able to go back to sleep.

"So, what's our agenda for today?" I said, stretching my arms and my legs.

"Breakfast. Then back to our goal." He said. In case you don't know, I need someone who arranges the schedule. The task itself is pretty tiresome.

"Okie dokie! Let's go!!" The thought of breakfast is pretty appealing especially if you're thinking of sweet sweet stuff...

"Ice cream is unhealthy for breakfast." ...And Rei just _loves _to ruin it for me.

"Whatever." I said as I turned the door knob.

"Do you intend to go out only in your pjs?"

...Crap...

**X-X-X-X-X**

Nothing beats a good breakfast... Except a very preachy male friend who keeps on pestering you about your choice of food.

"Ice cream for breakfast is bad, you know. It's not good for the body. And it makes you fat!" Rei whined as we walked back to the inn.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Besides, I can always work out to keep my body in shape." I said. I guess we really don't have to walk that far because the cafe was just 5 houses away.

"But it's still not good for your health!" Rei said as he opened the door to the inn.

"Sheesh... You're being my mom..." I said.

"I'm only concerned." He said. "Care to get our bags while I check us out?"

"'Kay." I said. I don't really mind getting the bags. They're not that heavy anyway.

...

Okay. Remind me to not speak too soon. These bags are not heavy. They are like weights! I wonder how he can carry these bags? Damn it.

"Still alive?" Rei said, leaning against the wall.

"Duh..." I said, reaching the floor. Yay for floors!

"Don't you think it's a good work out?" He said, taking the bag from me without any trouble at all.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"It's because of what I am." He said. Did I mention he's a freaking vampire? Well, now I did.

"Lucky you..." I murmured.

"No, I'm not." He said as he opened the door out of the inn. Well, back to work now.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Look, Rei! I can see it! I can actually see it!! Can you see it?!" I said excitedly while (viciously) tugging at Rei's arm. Who wouldn't be excited when you finally reached the place you're going to?

"Yes, Riki. I can see it. Now, will you please PLEASE stop tugging my arm? I might lose it if you continue to tug it like that." He said.

"Sorry. It's just... We made it." I said, a smile on my face. It's already dusk and there are few people buying tonight's dinner. There are also kids running about the streets, playing their favorite game of tag. Women gossiping, men gambling. It was so long ago ever since I saw this kind of scene.

"Come on. Let's take a short cut." Rei said as he pulled me towards an alley. As we went farther, the sky above us turned dark and the people around us diminished until we are all alone. If I'm not with Rei, I would have cowered under my blanket.

"You know, it's really REALLY creepy here. How far do we still have to go to reach the place?" I asked.

"Probably 2 and a half hours if we won't take breaks." He said. Geez... Is he telling me that I'm holding us off?

"No. I'm not saying that." He said. Creepy mind reader.

A few more minutes passed, my senses told me that we were no longer alone and that we have someone following us. I guess Rei felt the same because one of hands went to his right side where his gun is located.

"You know, it's getting really creepy." I said. I am now officially creeped out now that we have someone stalking us.

"..." And to add the fact that Rei's being quiet, it's getting really creepy now.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath. Stupid people for leaving rusty metals hanging around.

"What' wrong?" Rei asked.

"I got wounded." I said.

"This is now officially bad." He said, his face being slightly shocked. Just lightly. You can rarely get this man to be surprised.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Hey, I'm clueless right now...

"Level Es." He said. And just that precise moment, a good number of them appeared from our both sides. Well damn. This is really bad.

"Stay behind me." He ordered as he began firing shots at the Level Es who instantly attacked the moment their comrade turned to dust. Well, I hate being useless and I don't play the role 'damsel in distress' either. So why not help. I pulled out my sword from it's case and began helping Rei.

"I knew telling you off was useless." Rei said as he shot the Level E in front of him.

"Duh." I said as I cut the annoying Level E in front of me.

"Damn." I heard Rei curse.

"Why? What' wrong?" I said, completely giving my attention to him. Well, not really because I just killed two Level Es.

"I'm out of ammo." He said. This is now officially bad.

"Where's your sword?" I asked, cutting a Level E in half. Why are they not decreasing in number?

"I left it." He said, using his hand to kill the Level E. "We need to get out of here because it's pointless to kill them all."

"If I can only-"

"No. We are not going to do that." Rei said sternly.

"Rei, trust me on this." I said.

"I'm trusting you. It's just that the fact that-Look out!"

I whipped my head but I was too late. Way too late. Because all I can feel right now is a hand struck on my chest.

"Riki!" Those are the only words I heard before everything turned black.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Grr... I'm kind of disappointed with myself. It's kinda suckish so my apologies. *Damn brother for trying to kick me out. Not to mention that he's younger than me...***

**I hope that somehow, this was worth reading.**

**And for those who are wondering where is Rido, he will appear on the later chapters because I'm following the VK plotline. And this is set at the beginning of VKG *When Kaname and Ichijou went to the council.**

**So, please review! :D  
**


End file.
